Diamond machining techniques can be used to create a wide variety of work pieces such as microreplication tools. Microreplication tools are commonly used for extrusion processes, injection molding processes, embossing processes, casting processes, or the like, to create microreplicated structures. The microreplicated structures may comprise optical films, abrasive films, adhesive films, mechanical fasteners having self-mating profiles, or any molded or extruded parts having microreplicated features of relatively small dimensions, such as dimensions less than approximately 1000 microns.
Microreplication tools include casting belts, casting rollers, injection molds, extrusion or embossing tools, and the like. Microreplication tools can be created by a diamond machining process in which a cutting tool assembly is used to cut grooves or other features into the microreplication tool. The process of creating a microreplication tool using a cutting tool assembly can be costly and time consuming.